Staff
We are currently in development and are hiring for a variety of positions. We have positions available that have a minimum time per week commitment, and we also welcome contributors that can only offer an hour or two a week. Mission Statement We believe that rather than the common idea idea of text based gaming being supplanted by graphical gaming, a renaissance approaches where servers like PennMUSH will once again be celebrated as a cerebral and rewarding entertainment experience. We will use modern technology to enhance our persistent, object-oriented universe. Our game will be fully realized and delivered as an in-browser experience, occurring across a variety of mediums. We reject the idea of MU* servers being run by Fiat. We seek to collaborate together, not work to satisfy the emotions or egos of a certain group of people. Therefore, we will establish a @Constitution to govern the OOC administration of our game, and everyone -including #1- will be subject to it. We will help each other understand programming, celebrate the idea of open-source, revel in our canons, improve our writing and critical thinking skills, and increase the joy in the universe. <3 Pand (#1) Start Here You should have a basic understanding of our Theme, Canons, Empires, and PennMUSH to join us during our internal development phase. We will be happy to answer any questions you might have on our ASpace development server. mordor.localecho.net:4200 If you aren't sure what the above is, check out connecting for more information. Also, before you say no, please read our mission statement from #1. Not only do we seek to preserve the history of the original MMO, we seek to integrate modern technologies to provide an experience akin to or better than modern graphical MMO's Our application is easy and will reflect the character generation process to give you a better idea of how the game will be played. It will be a good time to familiarize yourself with tvtropes, which will be a critical component of our gameplay here. Positions filled * Lead Designer: Pand * Head Writer: Bonnie Paulson * Combat Wizard: Pand Positions open * Lead Code Developer Minimum time commitment: 5 hours/week. Should be familiar with the PennMUSH server and related softcode, C programming, and Ruby. Will be responsible for overseeing the coding jobs queue, giving guidance, and supporting the game and mongodb code assets. * Lead Rails Developer Minimum time commitment: 5 hours/week. Should be familiar with Ruby on Rails web development and mongodb. Should also be familiar or have the technical skills to understand PennMUSH hardcode and softcode. Administrate the ROTP website, which will utilize the JSON engine to interact with the Penn server. Oversee the website job queue and provide guidance and tutorials on how to develop web and in-game tools. * Space Wizard Minimum time commitment: 5 hours/week. Should be familiar with the Aspace space simulation engine, both as an experienced pilot and able to look at and understand it's back end. Should be able to understand hardcode and confidently manipulate softcode. Oversee the space jobs queue, and the ship class queue. Conduct ship class testing, and provide guidance and tutorials on how to competently use the ASpace system. * Globals Wizard Minimum time commitment: 5 hours/week. Requires knowledge of hardcode and an ability to confidently speak in softcode. Must be able to coordinate and collaborate with the Lead Code Developer and Lead Rails Developer. Oversee the globals job queue, ensure that all softcode is properly annotated, cited, and ready to be published with the first release of AwkwardPenn. * Ambassadorial Wizard Minimum time commitment: 5 hours/week. Should be familiar with how to administrate a facebook page, work the twitter, and have a fun and inviting voice on public forums. Oversee the marketing jobs queue. Represent ROTP to canon related forums, on facebook and twitter, and develop and implement a viral marketing campaign. * Editor Minimum time commitment: 7 hours/week. Should be an advanced user of English and able to competently create copy, and edit other's contributions. A general knowledge of or willingness to learn the programming behind ROTP is suggested. Oversee the editing jobs queue and the wiki jobs queue. Assist Bonnie Paulson (head writer) on providing guidance on prose and form, as well as administration of the writing jobs queue. General Help Request We also welcome anyone who wishes to join our team and work on any of our job queues. Participation will earn you bonuses during our beta test. How to Apply Please visit PLACEHOLDER FOR GOOGLE FORM to apply. You may also connect to our Aspace development box and create a character while you wait for your application to be approved. We are a pretty fun group.